


Somewhat not invisible,

by Kitten



Series: Sigh, a collection of tiny ficlets [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ???????????????????, F/M, I'm Sorry, also i think i made up a book unless there's a romantic book called first kiss, bluh bluh huge what-the-frick-did-i-write, i forgot what i was doing halfway through this tiny sad excuse for a fic thing, idek i'm sorry, middle school au i think?????, um, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten/pseuds/Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His name is Karkat Vantas, he's a year older and a grade above you. The other girl's name is Terezi Pyrope, one of his best friends. Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you're a nobody in Karkat's eyes.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Very, very tiny Nepeta/Karkat fic. The prompt was 'after school', then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat not invisible,

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write shippy though 38(

He's always sitting on the same bench. The on furthest from the front doors of the school, but not so far away that he couldn't see his father's car when it drove up. He sits there, ignoring everything and everyone. He always has a book with him, usually a new one each day, and he doesn't ever look up until his dad gets there. If anyone were to bother him, he would snap at them, which usually made the intruder leave. Although, there is one girl who never seems bothered by his attitude and he never reacts the way he usually does when she bothers him while he's reading.

His name is Karkat Vantas, he's a year older and a grade above you. The other girl's name is Terezi Pyrope, one of his best friends. Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you're a nobody in Karkat's eyes.

Terezi only intrudes on her friend's reading on Fridays. You're not sure why this is, but you think it's because they don't get to see each other during the weekend. And they spend plenty of time in class together, so there's no need to bother him after school. Just a little chatter before they go home for the weekends. But, that's just you thinking. You don't actually know why she chose Friday.

To be honest, you're a little envious of Terezi. She's brave enough to approach Karkat and she gets to spend a lot of time with him. If you remember correctly, the most he's said to you was 'excuse me', and that was when he bumped into you in the hallway.

School's out now and he's sitting in his regular spot. You're seated on the bench next to his, leaning forward to try to catch the title of the book he's reading. You're not much of a reader yourself, more of a writer, but you would love to know what kind of books he's into so many you can write him a short story or two to catch his attention. You were attempting to be subtle at first, but gave up on that though. So far, all you've seen is the back cover. You've though about moving to the bench on his other side to get a better view of the front cover, but you don't want him to think you're trying to be creepy. Though, you're probably not helping yourself at the moment.

While you're leaned over, he sends a few confused glances towards you. You sit up right away, scolding yourself for being so stupid. It would be far easier just to ask, but you're finding it hard to gather the courage. You bite your lip and look in the opposite direction, thinking. You take a moment to breath, then turn back towards Karkat, You're ready to ask, but he beats you to it.

"It's called 'First Kiss'," He says simply, without looking up. You stare at him for a minute, silent, before he looks up. "The book? It's called 'First Kiss', if that's what you're trying to figure out,"

You nod and whisper a 'thank you', then he turns back to his book. After that, the two of you fall into the silence that you're so used to. You decide to stare at your lap, since staring at him wouldn't be very polite. Looking at the time, you figure his dad will be there soon to pick him up, so you sigh and reach for your bag.

"Do I know you?"

You sit back up and face Karkat again, who is now looking at you. You're quite for a moment, still surprised that he's talking to you and not the other way around. You shake your head. "No," You squeak out. "I, uh, I'm a grade below you."

He nods a little. "What's your name?"

You sit straight up and smile. "I'm Nepeta!" You purr.

"Karkat," He returns, and you don't mention that you already know his name. There's a few short honks and both of you turn to see a bright red car waiting nearby. Karkat begins gathering his things and stands up. He gives you a short wave as he passes and mutters a 'bye'. You watch as the car drives away, keeping your eyes on it until it's out of sight.

You gather your own things, slinging your backpack over your shoulders and, with a grin, make your way over to the bike racks. You live in the same neighborhood as Karkat, unlike Terezi, and you pass his house on your way home, so maybe he'll see you.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
